Desaparecer
by Ariadna
Summary: finalizado!!! capítulo 3 añadido. la semana después.... en el cementerio...
1. Amigos...

Digital Monsters __

Digital Monsters

DESAPARECER

Por: Ariadna

Parte 1: Amigos…

__ __

Quiero desaparecer….

Quiero desaparecer….eso era algo en lo que Koushiro Izumi no pensaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo…

Con todo el lío del mundo Digimon había tenido que dejar de lado sus problemas personales para dedicarse a encontrarle soluciones a los problemas de los demás, y eso había sido bueno, poco a poco dejó sus pensamientos de lado, y se envolvió más en la situación del Digimundo...

Pero… ahora las cosas se habían calmado, y él había recordado el porqué era siempre tan antisocial, el porqué no le gustaba estar entre tanta gente…. y es que con Apocalymon muerto, todo había vuelto a su cause regular. Ya no habían Digimons peligrosos, más allá de los salvajes y comunes virus, y ahora, camino a casa de Gennai, todo estaba tranquilo.

Joe y Mimi ya no se quejaban, en su aventura solitaria, la última vez que el grupo se separó, descubrieron el amor, y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables. Sabían que pronto regresarían a casa, y estaban ansiosos de que el mundo supiera los felices que eran….

Yamato y Taichi seguían discutiendo, pero en menor medida, Sora los había calmado, o por lo menos a Yamato, desde que ellos se hicieron "más que amigos", algo que ni Yamato ni Sora admitirían, pero que ya se había vuelto muy obvio…

Takeru y Hikari estaban igual, los dos pequeños niños del grupo, amigos inseparables, que aún no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero sabían que la maldad había acabado, y con eso estaban contentos. 

Pero…¿y Koushiro? Ya no quedaba nada que él pudiera hacer. Los demás ya no querían saber más sobre el Digimundo, no más preguntas, por lo tanto, no más respuestas…

El chico pensó en su familia. Él había peleado por ellos, pero llegando a casa todo sería distinto. La situación ya había cambiado una vez cuando escuchó aquella conversación algunos años atrás… pero ahora era oficial, ellos le confesaron a la cara que no eran sus padres, y aunque en su momento fue un alivió, ahora no era más que una pesadilla que venía a sus sueños todas las noches "_no somos tus padres, no somos tus padres…_" una y otra vez de forma interminable… ¿con qué ojos los miraría ahora? Antes podía fingir no saber nada, pero ahora no, ya no…

Él quería desaparecer, desde el momento en que supo que era adoptado, hace cuatro años, quiso desaparecer…

Koushiro quería mucho a sus padres de ahora, pero con el tiempo ese amor fue decayendo, y se fue distanciando cada vez más de ellos. Durante su estadía en el Digimundo peleó por aquella familia, pero él quería estar con sus verdaderos padres, quería desaparecer….

-¡¡¡KOUSHIRO IZUMI!!! 

-¿huh? Sora, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-hace rato que te estoy llamando, ¿qué pasa contigo? – la chica se sentó a su lado. - Estuviste sin pestañear frente a tu computador por más de media hora ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, si. No te preocupes. Solo estaba pensando.

-pues deja de pensar tanto, esa a sido tu excusa durante toda la última semana. Anoche no dormiste nada. A ti te pasa algo.

-no, en serio no es nada. Es que he estado ordenando toda la información que tengo guardada para hallar la manera de que volvamos a nuestro mundo.

-no insistas con eso, Izzy. El Sr. Gennai dijo que nos daría todas las indicaciones. Ya no es necesario que ocupes tu computador.

-si…ya no es necesario… - repitió con tristeza.

Sora lo notó y también se puso triste.

-¿me permites una pregunta, Izzy?

-claro, ¿qué necesitas saber? 

-¿tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotros? – fue, precisamente una pregunta, y no una afirmación.

Koushiro no entendió.

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-es que… mirando y viendo lo que a sido hasta ahora nuestra aventura, pues… han pasado tantas cosas que nos han unido como amigos, y nos ayudamos mutuamente, pero… pero siento que tu no quieres ser parte de eso.

-¿qué? 

-de todos, eres el único que no se a quejado jamás, y que tampoco a reprochado una queja. Nunca te he escuchado pedir ayuda, y cuando montamos un campamento, como ahora, todos nos reunimos alrededor de una fogata y platicamos de cualquier cosa, pero en cambio tú, te sientas a un lado, enciendes tu computador y te encierras en él. No digo que sea malo usarlo ni nada de eso, es solo que pocas veces te veo sin él…

-pero es que lo necesito para ayudarnos mientras estemos aquí…

-si, lo sé, y todos te estamos agradecidos por eso, pero deberías descansar de vez en cuando ¿no? Además, si no es sobre lo que nos pasa en el Digimundo, tu no opinas de otros temas. Tal vez no te interese el fútbol, pero si no lo dices no podemos saberlo ¿te gusta el fútbol?

-pues…nos un juego que me llame mucho la atención ahora…

-¿ves? Si no te lo pregunto no me entero nunca. Yo estoy acostumbrada a escuchar a los demás, sean sus quejas, sus problemas, o lo que les gusta, incluso Matt ahora me cuenta como está. – Sora se sonrojó levemente al mencionar ese nombre. - pero… fuera de tu fascinación por las computadoras, no sé nada de ti, Izzy. Tú no hablas de ti mismo ni siquiera con Tentomon, que a sido tu compañero durante todo este tiempo…

-¿cómo sabes tú…?

-hace algunos días Tento se me acercó a hablar sobre eso. Él está preocupado, Izzy. Él cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-¡pero eso no es cierto! ¿Porqué no me lo dijo?

-tal vez por la misma razón que tu no le dices nada a nadie, miedo al rechazo.

-no, ¡no es por eso que no hablo tan abiertamente con Tentomon como ustedes! Es solo que… - el pelirrojo dudó.

-¿"es solo que" qué? Izzy, te lo afirmo aquí a ahora, ¡puedes confiar en nosotros! No hay una sola persona en el equipo que te rechace...

-¡no es miedo al rechazo, Sora! – replicó él, exaltado. – es solo…a "ser"…

-¿"ser"?

-si, yo…me siento incapaz de tener una vida normal…es…demasiado difícil.

Sora no dijo nada, pero claramente no entendía que quería decir Koushiro con todo eso.

-yo… soy adoptado, y desde que me enteré de eso no quise nada más. Dejó de interesarme el tener amigos, para mí, ellos tarde o temprano me dejarían, como mis padres, voluntaria o involuntariamente, pero se irían. Ya… no me siento feliz en el mundo, solo pienso en mis verdaderos padres desde ese entonces… pero no quería, no quiero pensar en ellos, y por eso me metí en las computadoras, como una vía de escape, del mundo, de mis padres, de mí mismo. El llegar al Digimundo fue incluso mejor, esto es una vía de escape mayor, fue algo en lo que dejé mi mente ocupada durante varios meses, pero ahora… e vuelto a lo mismo de antes…

-¿no nos consideras tus amigos?

Koushiro emitió una leve y triste sonrisa.

-no lo sé, es que estoy seguro de que cuando volvamos a casa todo volverá a ser como antes, y nos separaremos…

-¡no seas tan pesimista!

-¿tú me consideras tu amigo?

-¿eh? Claro que sí.

-¿por qué? 

-…porque siempre nos ayudas a encontrar la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, y siempre estás ahí, con nosotros, en las batallas contra otros Digimons, eres amable con todos y….

-esas no son cualidades que se encuentran en un amigo. – la interrumpió él. – si descifro escritos y escojo el camino a seguir es porque si no lo hago así alguno de ustedes lo hará mal, y eso me perjudicaría a mí, lo mismo en las batallas. Y si soy amable es solo para cortesía.

-mentiroso.

-pero…

-dices todo eso porque no te crees capaz de ser un buen amigo, pero lo eres, sino, perfectamente podrías haberte ido hace tiempo del grupo, como lo hizo Matt, y habrías tratado resolver todas las enigmas solo ¿no? 

-pues… es solo que no quería dejarlos sin información… no sé que habría pasado…

-¿te preocupabas por nosotros?

Koushiro dudo de nuevo.

-…tal vez…

-a pesar de que digas que ya no te importa nada más, te preocupas por nosotros, ¿no es eso una contradicción?

-…creo…

-Izzy, no sabía que eras adoptado, y no me gusta saber que no eres feliz, pero, me creas o no, te digo y te aseguro que siempre podrás contar conmigo, con todos nosotros, sea en el Digimundo o de vuelta a casa. – la chica tomó una pausa antes de continuar. - Verás, Izzy, hubo un momento en que yo me sentía incapaz de amar, porque sólo me dedicaba a pelear con mi mamá, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso era mentira, mis amigos, ustedes, me lo hicieron notar, yo soy capaz de amar, puedo amar Izzy, y tu puedes ser capaz de seguir adelante, de lograr una vida normal, y de tener amigos, porque en el fondo, eso es lo que tu necesitas, no desaparecer, sino nacer de nuevo…. – Sora emitió una dulce sonrisa. - ¿te diste cuenta lo bien hablada que soy? Debería escribir un libro…

Koushiro bajó la vista, como tratando de aclarar mentalmente todo lo que Sora le había dicho. Una luz de esperanza atravesó su cuerpo. Tal vez… tal vez ella tenga razón… tal vez el mejor remedio para su soledad no era desaparecer… sino confiar… tal vez…

-…gracias. – dijo al fin, sin más palabras en su boca.

Sora sonrió. Él lo intentaría, y eso era ya un gran logro…

-bien, entonces vienes conmigo. – dijo levantándose y tomándolo del brazo.

-¿qué? ¿Y a dónde?

-cerca de fogata, acá hace mucho frío. Cierra tu computador y vamos.

Koushiro obedeció y siguió a Sora donde los demás. Ambos se sentaron cerca del fuego. Miró a su alrededor. Mimi y Joe estaban enfrente de ellos, conversando y dándose pequeñas caricias, completamente sonrojados; por otro lado, Takeru y Hikari, parecían estar enseñadores un nuevo juego a los digimons; mientras Taichi y Yamato discutían sobre quien haría la primera guardia de la noche.

Se sentía incomodó, pero hacía feliz a Sora el que estuviera allí. Ella se levantó y le trajo un pedazo de los pescados que habían atrapado durante la tarde.

-entonces, dime Izzy, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿eh? ¿Mi color favorito? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-solo quiero conocerte mejor…

-Pues… nunca me he puesto a pensarlo…. creo que podría ser el amarillo, ya que de ese color escogí mi computadora cuando fui a comprarla…

-¿no eres algo pequeño para tener tu propio computador? – preguntó Taichi a sus espaldas, que luego de haber parado la discusión con Yamato fue a buscar más comida. - ¿qué edad tienes, de todas maneras? Sé que vas en la clase de Mimi, pero te ves menor… - comentó.

-Izzy entró adelantado. – confirmó Mimi, uniéndose a la conversación. – es un año menor. Dijeron que su inteligencia era superior a la de un niño de su edad y lo pusieron en un curso superior.

-¿recuerdas eso? – le preguntó Koushiro, asombrado.

-claro, fuiste la novedad toda esa semana cuando llegaste, una cosa así nunca había pasado en nuestra escuela…

-¿en serio? ¡Entonces es cierto que eres un genio! – exclamó Takeru, que, como los demás, también se acercó a la fogata.

-bueno…no es para tanto… - respondió el chico sonrojado.

-¡vamos, Izzy! – Taichi se le acercó más y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. – claro que eres un genio, ¡resuelves enigmas que ni siquiera yo entiendo!

-claro que no las entiendes, dudo mucho que siquiera puedas amarrarte los cordones del zapato tu solo, Tai… – comentó Yamato desde un rincón, con una sonrisa burlona.

El portador del Valor giró su vista hacia él, desafiante.

Koushiro sonrió, y miró a Sora agradecido. Ésta le sonrió de vuelta y ambos se quedaron observando, junto a todos los demás, la nueva discusión entre Taichi y Yamato.

Aquella noche el portador del Conocimiento intentó dormir, pero una extraña pesadilla se lo impidió, lamentablemente, al abrir los ojos, no pudo recordar sobre que se había tratado tal pesadilla…

Sus compañeros notaron que estaba despierto en cada cambio de turno de vigilancia. Sora pidió que no le preguntaran nada en ese momento, y que ella lo haría después. Pero Koushiro no pudo responder, simplemente no sabia que era lo que lo perturbaba tanto…

Ese día caminaron toda la mañana, y al medio día por fin llegaron al lago donde se encontraba la casa de Gennai.

-bienvenidos sean, niños elegidos. De seguro tienen mucha hambre ¿me equivoco?

-¡claro que no, Gennai! Tenemos el estomago vacío desde anoche. – exclamó Taichi al momento de llegar.

El anciano sonrió y les indicó el camino al comedor, que estaba lleno de deliciosos manjares, que los niños y los digimons devoraron gustosos. Todos, excepto el joven Izumi.

-¿pasa algo, Izzy? – preguntó Gennai.

-no, es solo que no tengo hambre. – se limitó a responder mientras abría su computadora portátil.

Koushiro se disculpó mentalmente con Sora, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Comenzó a teclear.

El anciano lo miró, serio.

-¿aún buscando respuestas, pequeño?

-solo trato de averiguar el cómo regresaremos a nuestro mundo. Nosotros llegamos como por arte de magia, se abrió un portal y nos arrastró hasta aquí, y pensé que regresaríamos de la misma manera al terminar nuestro trabajo, pero no fue así; pensé en el portal por el cual fuimos a buscar a Kari, pero está destruido; y también me figuré que tal vez los Digivices nos llevarían de vuelta, pero cuando Apocalymon lanzó su último poder los Digivice desaparecieron con él. No nos quedan opciones, por lo que hay que buscar una nueva idea. He estado organizando todos los datos que acumulé de nuestro viaje y descubrí que hay "escritos" que se repiten en un lugar y otro, al parecer, una clase de mensaje o algo así, pero está codificado y no he logrado descifrarlo…

-te acercas a la respuesta, Izzy, y eso podría modificar el destino si no está escrito ya de esa manera…yo puedo ayudarte a que descifres todo eso, pero puedes arrepentirte después…

-¿a qué te refieres?

Gennai se acercó a él y comenzó a teclear en el computador.

-la primera vez que vinieron acá, modifiqué tu computadora, pero no le coloqué el formato de traducción directa, pensando precisamente en este momento, para que no te enteraras antes de tiempo del método por el cual pueden volver a su hogar…

-¿creías que nosotros nos iríamos sin cumplir con nuestra misión?

-no, no. Yo siempre supe que estaban muy conscientes de su responsabilidad y que no se irían sin cumplir. Mi temor era por sus reacciones al enterarse del final de su aventura.

-¿qué quieres decir?

Gennai no respondió y siguió tecleando. Luego sacó de su bolsillo algo parecido a un Digivice, pero de color amarillo, y lo conectó a la computadora. Tecleó un poco más y luego desconectó el objeto amarillo y lo volvió a guardar.

-ya está. Ahora solo escribiendo cada palabra y luego tecleando F12, te traducirá todo a tu idioma.

-¿en serio?

Koushiro entusiasmado comenzó a traducir cada una de las palabras que no había podido entender antes, pero mientras más frases traducía, su expresión fue cambiando, de extrañeza a sorpresa, y de sorpresa a miedo. El chico no fue capaz de articular palabra ninguna, y miró a Gennai con temor…

-así es, pequeño amigo, la única manera de volver a vuestro mundo es que uno de ustedes sacrifique su vida…

Continuará… 

Notas: 

¿Qué les pareció?

No quiero contar mucho de este fic, solo le digo que es consta de tres partes y que es sumamente triste (100% Drama!). Lo escribí en un momento de depresión por lo que no me culpen si es extremadamente lamentable, ok?

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	2. El final de una aventura

Digital Monsters __

Digital Monsters

DESAPARECER

Por: Ariadna

Parte 2: El final de una aventura.

-mmm…¿dóñde estáñ Izñzy? – preguntó Tentomon, con la boca llena de comida.

-no ño sé…ño lo vi eñtra ñi señtarse. – dijo Palmon, también con la boca llena de comida.

-iré a buscarlo.

-olvidalo Sora, de seguro está hablando con Gennai sobre el Digimundo. Cuando tenga hambre vendrá. – aseguró Joe.

-eso si que Tai no se lo come todo primero. – comentó Yamato.

Taichi le lanza una mirada asesina, pero no dice nada porque su boca está demasiado llena y se atraganta. Todos se ríen ante el gesto, mientras Agumon le pega una palmadas a su compañero para que pueda respirar.

__

A los siguientes elegidos:

Cuando el tiempo en que el mal sea liberado llegué, un grupo será escogido debido a sus cualidades y base de datos, para salvar al mundo digital.

Nosotros fuimos los primeros…

Nuestra aventura se desarrollo de manera increíble y apocalíptica, pero llegó a buen fin, aunque no completamente…

Se pensó en la manera de traernos al Digimundo, se pensó en la manera de vencer a los virus, pero no se pensó en el regreso, en la vuelta al hogar…

Desesperados, y con la ayuda de todos los digimons que nos ofrecieron sus manos, buscamos la forma de volver creando nuestro propio portal, siguiendo las instrucciones de una vieja profecía… El portal es aquel que se haya en la cima de la montaña Fuya, dentro de unos túneles y una central eléctrica. 

Luego de varios intentos logramos crear el portal, pero el problema con ese portal es que necesita energía, simple y pura energía…energía humana. Pensamos en que podríamos manejarlo, y uno de nosotros donó su poder y formó el portal. Algunos alcanzaron a pasar, pero dos nos quedamos atrás al ver que nuestro compañero, él que formó el portal, estaba sufriendo. Nada pudimos hacer, por tratar de rescatarlo no atravesamos el portal y éste se cerró, matando a nuestro compañero.

Descubrimos después que la razón de su muerte fue la perdida de energía, y es que el portal succiona TODA la energía que el ser humano posee, no deja ni un poco, nada, no importa si el donador está bien de salud o está cansado o nada, solo basta el sacrificio del ser y éste morirá. Desde que forme el portal su destino estará escrito, y todo acabará.

Escribo esto, en todos los lugares que me fueron posibles y poco antes de mi propia muerte, desconfigurado, para advertirlos elegidos. El único portal existente es el que nosotros creamos, pero la creación se volvió contra el creador. Ustedes deben volver a mundo real lo más pronto posible, sino la base de datos los desconfigurará. Ésta es la única manera, pero ya están advertidos. 

Solo el que sea capaz de darlo todo por los demás será el que abra aquel portal, pero es demasiado pedir…

Demasiado…

-pero…pero…¡debe haber otra manera!

-lo dice aquel mensaje ¿no? Pequeño, el único otro portal que había estaba en el castillo de Myotismon, que fue construido mucho tiempo después, pero está destruido. Al parecer los Digivice podrían haberlos ayudados pero estos desaparecieron junto con Apocalymon. No hay otra salida.

-pero eso no quiere decir que…

-si quiere decir. Es necesario que se vayan luego, sino serán desconfigurados y en vez de que uno sacrifique su vida, todos morirán. – Gennai tomó una pausa antes de continuar. – Izzy, juro que lo he intentado todo, pero la profecía se mantiene, no todos volverán a su hogar, alguien tendrá que morir, el que forme el portal no sobrevivirá, así a sido hasta ahora y así será.

-¿y si todos donamos un poco de energía? ¡Seguro que eso resulta!

Gennai negó con la cabeza.

-distintas energías causan cortocircuito, también fue intentado en otra ocasión, y tampoco funcionó.

-¿y…quién será el que muera? – preguntó Koushiro, aunque no seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-no lo sé, eso es algo que no está escrito, depende del destino.

-ya…ya veo…

-solo el que sea capas de darlo todo por los demás. Lamentablemente, esa característica se encuentra en cada uno de ustedes, por lo que tampoco da una respuesta.

__

"Uno de nosotros va a morir…¿pero quién?…"

-…¿no hay otra manera? ¿Seguro que no la hay?

-lo siento, chico. No sé si es conveniente que se lo digas a tus compañeros, pero eso depende de ti.

-no…no diré nada…aún…no quiero alarmar a los demás… - murmuró mientras le caían lágrimas por el rostro, llorando por el caído, antes de caer…

En eso, Tentomon, Sora y Hikari aparecieron desde el comedor. Koushiro volteó y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Izzy, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? ¡Tai y Agumon acabarán con toda la comida! – exclamó la portadora de la Luz con una sonrisa.

-ya, ya voy. – el pelirrojo se puso de pie y acompaño a Hikari de vuelta al comedor.

Sora se quedó atrás e intercambió una mirada con Tentomon, algo malo le pasaba a su amigo, ambos se habían dado cuenta.

Luego de comer, Gennai les pasó un balón de fútbol para que se divirtieran un rato, mientras Mimi y Joe platicaban animadamente sobre lo que harían en cuanto volvieran a la Tierra. 

Koushiro nuevamente se apartó del grupo y se sentó frente a su computadora, más serio que de costumbre, y se negó a hablar con Sora.

__

"Nos queda poco tiempo. Necesitamos una solución. ¡Necesito una solución!" Pensó él mientras tecleaba incansablemente.

Ya de noche, el anciano les dio habitaciones a todos, y debido al tiempo que llevaban durmiendo en el suelo, decidieron acostarse temprano en sus cómodas camas.

De nuevo el portador del Conocimiento fue despertado por un mal sueño, y esa venía siendo la tercera noche. El insomnio lo estaba matando de cansancio y no podía pensar con claridad. 

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Justo ahora que Sora lo estaba convenciendo de abrirse y confiar en los demás, ocurre eso. Y es que sabía de antemano que los amigos no son para siempre, que se van, voluntaria o involuntariamente… 

Pero… ¿quién sería el que tendría tal destino? ¿Quién daría su vida por los demás?… Podría ser cualquiera, nadie quiere morir, pero todos lo harán si uno no se sacrifica… Taichi es él líder, él perfectamente podría ser… Joe es el mayor y el más responsable, seguramente tomaría esa carga, por mucho miedo que tenga, en especial por Mimi, y ella lo haría por él… si tuviera relación con los emblemas Yamato lo haría por amistad, y Sora por amor… y Takeru Hikari siempre habían sido especiales en el grupo, tal vez uno de ellos… no! Eso no lo soportarían ni Yamato ni Taichi, no sería justo para ellos dos, ni para nadie… pero… ¿y él? ¿Podría ser el mismo el que morirá? Tal vez ese era su triste destino… más que más… él quiso morir más de una vez…para estar con sus padres…¿pero sería capaz él de morir por los demás?

De pronto en la oscuridad algo se movió, y Koushiro pudo distinguir la pequeña figura de su compañero Tentomon.

-Izzy ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-no podía dormir.

-esta viene siendo la tercera noche, Izzy ¿no estás cansado al menos?

-claro que lo estoy, pero simplemente no puedo dormir… - el chico soltó un suspiro y emitió una falsa sonrisa para calmar a su Digimon. Luego prefirió cambiar de tema. - ¿alguna vez te conté que cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser astronauta?

-mmm…no…tú no me hablas mucho sobre ti, Izzy. De hecho, no sé casi nada de ti…

-¿te gustaría si te cuento?

-¡claro! 

El joven Izumi comenzó contando esa pequeña anécdota debido a su pasión por lo desconocido, pero luego le contó de todo a su amigo, incluyendo sus problemas con sus padres. Al parecer Koushiro necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse, pero eso también le permitió recordar buenas memorias, viajes, fiestas y todo lo demás que podría haber pasado en sus nueve años de vida. Habían muy buenos recuerdos…

Koushiro habló gran parte de la noche, y Tentomon lo escuchó atento. Estaba feliz de que por fin su compañero se abriera hacía él, que lo dejara ser parte de su vida… de que por fin pudiera considerarse realmente su amigo…

El día siguiente llegó y con ello la despedida con Gennai.

-solo sigan derecho chicos, y llegarán a la punta de la montaña Fuya. Cuando vean las ruinas busquen el centro y allí encontrarán la cueva donde se formará el portal que los llevará a casa.

-¡que bien! ¡Muchas gracias Sr. Gennai! – exclamó Mimi.

-vamos chicos, ¡a la montaña Fuya! – finalizó Taichi, encaminándose hacía el bosque seguido de Agumon y los demás.

Gennai apoyó suavemente su mano en el hombro de Koushiro, pero no dijo nada para acompañar el gesto. El chico bajó la vista, sin muchas esperanzas a futuro...

El viaje fue corto y no muy complicado ya que la montaña quedaba cerca y no era muy alta.

-¡miren, ahí están las ruinas! – indicó Patamon.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin podremos volver a casa! – Joe tomó la mano de Mimi y comenzaron a correr velozmente hacía las dichosas ruinas. - ¡podremos regresar a casa! – repitió.

Los demás estaban felices y dieron alcance a Joe rápidamente.

-ya quiero ver a mis papás. ¡Estarán muy felices de saber que ya tengo novio! – mencionó Mimi.

-lo mismo digo ¡Shin me tendrá mucha envidia!

-yo ya estaba extrañando a Meeko…

-¿quién es Meeko, Kari? – preguntó Takeru.

-mi gatito. Cuando volvamos te lo mostraré.

-lo primero que haré será tomar un baño caliente.

-extraño mi cama…

-yo quiero ir a comprar un videojuego nuevo. – exclamó el hermano de Yamato. – y también jugar fútbol contigo, Tai.

-olvídalo T.K. primero volverás a casa con mamá. – contradijo el portador de la Amistad.

-de seguro mi mamá está muy preocupada por mí, tengo muchas ganas de verla. – dijo Sora.

-y yo a mis padres. Lo único malo es que volveremos a la escuela… - comentó Taichi.

Los demás rieron ante el comentario.

Tentomon notó que Koushiro no estaba feliz y riendo como los otros, pero supuso que era debido al cansancio y decidió no presionarlo. La noche anterior él había hablado de sus problemas por si solo y si ahora tenía alguno se lo contaría tarde o temprano…

La ansiedad de los chicos hizo encontrar la cueva de inmediato y se introdujeron en ella. Dentro era como una enorme sala de operaciones, llena de escritos por todas las paredes, unos cuantos botones encima de una mesa de control y una enorme pantalla que se encontraba apagada.

-wow! Izzy ¿entiendes algo de lo que está escrito aquí? – preguntó Yamato indicando a las figuras de las paredes.

El pelirrojo palideció. El mensaje de los primeros digielegidos también estaba ahí.

-yo…

-hey, creo que uno de estos debe abrir el portal. – interrumpió el portador del Valor, presto a probar todos los botones de la mesa.

-¡espera, Tai…! – Koushiro intentó detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde…

De pronto, parte del suelo se abrió y una enorme escalinata con un centro de control en la cima emergió desde ahí. El portador del Conocimiento comenzó a teclear en su computadora y descubrió la función de aquella cosa. Se asustó.

-¿y para qué servirá esto? – murmuró Mimi mientras subía las escaleras, seguida de cerca de Takeru y Patamon.

-¡detente! – gritó Koushiro.

Mimi así lo hizo y todos los niños y Digimons se quedaron viendo al chico, esperando una explicación de su reacción. 

Éste bajó la vista. Si les decía a todos sus sueños de volver a casa se harían pedazos, y luego comenzaría la batalla sobre quien daría su vida para la ocasión… no era justo que ninguno de ellos diera su vida…

-pue…puedes romper algo, déjame ir yo primero… - dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras antes de que cualquiera se le adelantara.

Él…él lo haría… no podía ser otro. Mimi y Joe debían mantenerse juntos. No era justo separar aún más a Takeru y Yamato . Lo mimo con Taichi y Hikari. Y Sora era muy importante para todos, no dejaría que ella desapareciera…

Al fin y al cabo, si era capaz de morir por lo demás, si le importaban… sus amigos…

Se detuvo a mirarlos a todos una vez más. Ellos lo miraban expectantes, e ignorantes de lo que pasaría después. Koushiro continuó subiendo.

Al llegar a la cima sintió una extraña sensación que lo llevó a presionar el botón azul de su izquierda, uno de los tres botones que tenía al frente suyo. La pantalla que se encontraba apagada se encendió y se pudo distinguir la imagen de una ciudad.

-¡es Odaiba! –gritó Hikari.

Luego Koushiro presionó el botón rojo del medio y una extraña luz comenzó a rodearlo. El chico comenzó a sentir como su energía se trasformaba.

-Izzy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Joe desde abajo.

-s…si, no se preocupen. – logró responder él.

La luz se hizo más intensa y con la mano, el compañero de Tentomon indicó donde quería que el portal se formará, y ahí se creó. Dentro del portal se podía ver la misma imagen que en la pantalla.

-¡Odaiba! ¡Izzy, lo hiciste! – exclamó el nombrado 'líder', Taichi.

-…lo hice… - murmuró el pequeño genio mientras sentía como le abandonaban las fuerzas. – aprovechen ahora y despídanse de los digimons.

-¡es cierto! Agumon ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

-no, Tai. Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, yo pertenezco aquí. – dijo el Digimon dinosaurio con tristeza. 

Taichi lo abrazó con cariño.

-¡nunca te olvidaré, amigo! – el chico de revoltosa cabellera sacó sus binoculares de su bolsillo y se los pasó a Agumon. – toma, para que me recuerdes, y así nunca te pierdas.

-gracias Tai, ¡te extrañaré mucho! – aseguró Agumon entre lágrimas.

-¡no! ¡Yo no quiero dejar a Palmon! – gritó Mimi sosteniendo a su Digimon con fuerza. – ¡no quiero, no quiero!

-tienes que entender, Mimi. Ellos son de un mundo distinto al nuestro… - dijo Joe tomándola por los hombros dulcemente, aunque él tampoco quería separarse de Gomamon…

-er…Joe…¿puedo quedarme con tus lentes como recuerdo? – pidió el Digimon acuático, con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿mis lentes? Pues… - Joe dudó, pero luego sonrió. - ¡que diablos! ¡Claro que puedes! Puedo conseguirme otros de vuelta a casa. – dijo mientras se los entregaba. – pero los cuidas ¿está bien?

-¡claro, Joe! – Gomamon saltó encima de su amigo y lo abrazó con cariño.

-si Joe le da sus lentes a Gomamon yo soy capaz de darte mi sombrero a ti, Palmon. – aseguró Mimi mientras le colocaba el sombrero de vaquero a su amiga. – ves, incluso te queda tan bien como a mi. 

-Mimi…- Palmon la abrazó con fuerza.

-creo que yo haré lo mismo. – dijo Sora sacándose su gorro de la suerte y pasándoselo a Biyomon, para luego rodearla con sus brazos. – gracias por ser mi amiga, Biyomon. Siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesité, ¡gracias!

-Sora…¡te quiero mucho! – le respondió el Digimon alado.

-Matt… - Gabumon se sentía incomodo. Sabía que a Yamato no le gustaban los abrazos, pero él quería darle uno… aunque se contuvo.

-¡ajum! – tosió el susodicho para llamarle la atención. – pues yo… - no supo que decir, así que sacó su armónica y la puso en las manos de su Digimon.

-pero Matt…tu armónica…

-cuidala bien. – se limitó a decir, y evitó su mirada, sonrojado.

Takeru y Patamon miraron de cerca la escena, y el niño se sacó su gorro y se lo colocó a su amigo, a punto de romper en el llanto.

-tal vez no sea tan especial como la armónica de mi hermano, pero es lo único que tengo. –dicho esto se abrazaron y lloraron bastante.

Hikari miró las despedidas de los demás, y luego sintió como Gatomon se le acercaba por detrás y se detenía al lado de ella, sin decir nada. Hikari tampoco dijo nada, se sacó el collar que sostenía su pito y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Gatomon.

-nos vemos. – le murmuró.

-¿nos vemos?

-ajá. Algún día… 

Todos estaban tan ensimismados con sus despedidas que no notaron como Koushiro se ponía cada vez más pálido.

Tentomon lo miró de lejos, triste de no poder acercarse a él… si él mismo no se lo pedía no se atrevía a hacerlo… luego miró la computadora de su compañero, que había quedado en el suelo, y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en ella…

Taichi contuvo sus lágrimas y caminó hacía el portal.

-ya es hora. Vamonos.

-vamos, Iz. Baja de ahí para que podamos irnos. – le dijo Yamato. - ¿Izzy? ¿Estás bien?

-no… n-no es nada… crucen ustedes… - murmuró en voz baja, estaba demasiado cansado y apenas se mantenía en pie. 

-¿pero que dices, Iz…?

-¡no puede ser! – interrumpió Tentomon, luego de leer todo el mensaje. - ¡Izzy!

-¿qué es lo que pasa, Tento? – preguntó Sora.

-¡Izzy va a morir!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Tentomon voló lo más rápido que pudo hacía donde estaba Koushiro, pero la luz que lo rodeaba había formado un campo de fuerza que hizo que el Digimon insecto rebotara lejos.

Sora se le acercó corriendo.

-Tento, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué quisiste decir con…?

-¡precisamente eso! ¡Los escritos lo dicen! Para poder formar el portal hay que sacrificar una vida humana. ¡Izzy lo sabía y no nos dijo nada!

Tentomon se puso de pie y voló nuevamente hacía su compañero humano, pero volvió a rebotar.

Sora corrió hacía las escaleras, pero tuvo la misma suerte.

-¿por qué, Izzy? ¡Dijiste que lo intentarías! ¡Pensé que confiarías en mi, en nosotros!

-no es cuestión de confianza Sora, si no lo hago yo morirán todos. Yo… lo siento Tentomon, siento no haber sido el amigo que tu querías. Lo siento chicos, pero no me parecía justo que uno de ustedes tuviera que pasar por esto…

-¡tampoco es justo que tu nos abandones! – gritó Takeru.

-tal vez…pero para mí es más fácil de esta manera… siento haberles jugado chueco…

-¿y tus padres? ¡No es justo para ellos tampoco! – dijo Yamato, furioso por su impotencia.

-ellos lo entenderán…

-¡pero nosotros no! – aseguró Taichi. – vamos chicos, debe haber alguna manera de penetrar esa pared.

-por favor, Tai…no hagas que mi esfuerzo sea inútil…crucen ese portal ahora, sino se cerrará…

-si hace falta que se cierre sin que lo crucemos para que te salves ¡así lo haremos! – concluyó Mimi con determinación.

-no… Mimi… si se quedan aquí serán desconfigurados y eliminados del sistema en unos cuantos días… y yo… de todas maneras ya no salvo de ésta… he perdido demasiada energía, moriré de todos modos…

-pero…¡debe haber otra manera!

-eso mismo lo dije yo, pero… por favor ¡crucen el portal de una maldita vez!

-¡claro que no! ¡No sin ti! – el portador del Valor corrió hacía Koushiro, junto con todos los demás, pero no pudieron atravesar el campo de fuerza.

-¡tontos! – el pelirrojo presionó el último botón de la derecha, de color verde, y una nueva luz rodeó su cuerpo. - ¡solo hacen las cosas más difíciles! 

Koushiro concentró esa luz en sus manos y lanzó un rayo hacía sus amigos. Golpeó a Taichi y lo mandó directo al portal.

-¡¡¡NOOooooo!!!

Así hizo luego con Joe y Hikari, y luego Takeru y Mimi. A todos les dio de lleno y logró que atravesaran el portal.

Yamato fue el siguiente, no pudo evitarlo.

-¿por qué? ¡Izzy, respóndeme! ¡¿Por qué?!

-adiós, Sora…

Y la golpeó a ella también con el rayo de luz.

-¡¡¡nnnnoooo!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡IIIZZZZYYY!!!!!!

Sora cayó por el portal y luego éste desapareció, así como el campo de fuerza.

Koushiro se desplomó en el suelo.

Tentomon voló rápido hacía él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El chico sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba. Aún estaba rodeado por esa extraña luz.

__

"¿Así es como se siente morir?" Supuso que no, que no era normal sentirse así… pero bueno, él nunca pudo ser un chico normal. pensar que hace dos noches no se imaginaba lo que el destino le tenía preparado, una mala jugarreta… sus amigos serían infelices, pero se les pasaría, aprenderían a vivir con ello y seguirían adelante…

Dio su último respiro. Ahora le tocaba reunirse con sus verdaderos padres, en el más allá, él iba a desaparecer… como ya había pedido tantas veces desde hace ya cuatro años… pero no le gustó la idea… ahora que por fin se reuniría con sus padres… no le gustó la manera en que murió… aunque ya no quedaba nada por hacer…. había que aceptar lo que venía ahora…

Su muerte…

La luz se volvió más intensa, y Tentomon tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

Koushiro se volvió esa Luz… y desapareció.

FIN

Notas:

¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡SACRILEGIO!!!! ¡¡¡MATÉ A KOUSHIRO!!!

mmm…¡¿por qué demonios hice eso?! ¡¡Izzy es mi personaje favorito!! 

Si, lo acepto, soy una completa masoquista!

Pues… este es mi verdadero primer intento de un fanfic serio (lo escribí en Julio/Agosto del 2000).

¿Fin? No, aún falta la tercera parte, pero si ponía "continuará" pensarían que tal vez tengo pensado revivir a Izumi o algo así. Pero no, se murió y punto. Lo que sigue es una especie de epílogo que me vi obligada a escribir porque vi este final muy inconcluso…

Mensaje para Ryu-kun: no te trae recuerdos este fic??… a mí si… los comienzos son inolvidables ^^


	3. Una lágrima solitaria

UNA LÁGRIMA SOLITARIA __

Digital Monsters

DESAPARECER

Por: Ariadna

Parte 3: Una lágrima solitaria.

__

R. I. P.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

23 de Marzo de 1990 – 3 de Agosto de 1999

Una lapida, pero solo eso. Todos sabían que el cuerpo no estaba allí, que éste había quedado en el Digimundo...

Los funerales habían sido días atrás, pero ninguno de sus amigos fue. No se sentían capaces de enfrentar a los señores Izumi, ni a ellos mismos…

Después de que Koushiro los hubiera obligado a cruzar el portal, ellos volvieron a Odaiba, más específicamente a las afueras de la ciudad. 

Al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Takeru y Hikari comenzaron a llorar amargamente. Mimi se les unió luego de unos segundos, y Joe trató de consolarlos, aguantándose sus propias ganas de caer en el llanto. Taichi se quedó ahí, mirando hacía la nada, incapaz de comprender que era lo que había pasado. Yamato golpeó el suelo, necesitaba desahogar su rabia contra algo, se sentía impotente. Sora se quedó quieta, como Taichi, y una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su rostro.

Extrañamente, todas sus familias están ahí, como les fue explicado luego, debido a una extraña sensación que todos sintieron y los llevó hasta allí, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde luego vieron a los pequeños aparecer de la nada.

Los padres adoptivos de Koushiro también estaban ahí, y preguntaron por su hijo. Los chicos no supieron responder, pero una voz se escuchó del más allá: Gennai. Él les explicó más claramente lo ocurrido, y confirmó el destino del pequeño genio.

Desde entonces había pasado una semana, los funerales fueron llevados acabo, pero no fue hasta aquel día que los niños se atrevieron a visitar el cementerio.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Takeru y Yamato. A causa de los problemas, sus padres acordaron que el portador de la Amistad se quedara un tiempo en casa de su madre; al parecer el estar con su pequeño hermano le hacía bien, y viceversa, por lo que decidieron no separarlos nuevamente. Yamato aún sentía rabia, rabia hacia los demás, rabia hacia sí mismo, rabia hacía Koushiro. No podía consolar ni a su hermano ni a Sora si no podía consolarse a sí mismo, y a pesar de que no se dejó ver, lloró. Takeru no logró entender bien lo que ocurrió, pero sabía que el chico pelirrojo los había abandonado y que no lo volvería a ver. Eso lo apenó, más aún cuando vio a su hermano llorar, ya que aunque Yamato no lo supo, Takeru lo vio. 

En la entrada ellos vieron a Sora, quien era quien los había convencido de venir. Parecía ser la más afectada de todos, pero su fortaleza siempre sobresalía en los tiempos difíciles, y entró en aquel triste lugar con la cabeza bien en alto.

Momentos después llegó Mimi acompañada de Joe. Por suerte para ellos se tenían el uno al otro. Joe fue un gran soporte para Mimi, ella siempre había querido al joven Izumi de forma especial, no se podría decir que le gustaba, pero lo quería a su manera, y esa perdida fue tal vez demasiado para ella. Joe, por su parte, estaba echo pedazos, no podía sino culparse por la muerte de su amigo, al ser él el mayor y el responsable, pero se mantenía firme… por Mimi.

Hikari y Taichi no tardaron en llegar. Durante esa semana Hikari se tomó el privilegio de ser una niña, y lloró como jamás en la vida había llorado, día y noche, a todo momento, por la muerte del pelirrojo, en parte, para desahogarse, en parte, para intentar contagiar a Taichi, para que él también llorara un poco, pero no lo logró. El portador del Valor casi no habló ni comió durante esos días, menos lloró. Al parecer aún no asimilaba la despedida de Koushiro, y nadie podía hacerlo entender.

Caminaron los siete a través del cementerio a paso lento. La portadora de la Luz iba tomada de la mano de su hermano, Mimi de la de Joe, y Sora junto a Yamato y Takeru, todos en silencio, sin decir ni hacer nada más que caminar con la vista baja, hasta que dieron con la lápida.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

23 de Marzo de 1990 – 3 de Agosto de 1999

Sora no pudo más y apoyo sus rodillas y manos en el suelo, frente a la tumba. Estaba cansada. Estaba cansada de llorar, de no haber dormido a causa de las pesadillas, de pensar en que fue la última persona que vio a Koushiro con vida, y que no pudo hacer nada, de saber que algo andaba mal con él y no haber hecho nada, de sentir que todo era culpa suya.

Yamato se mordía el labio inferior al ver a Sora tan mal. Él no podía ser como Joe e ir a consolarla. No podía moverse. Solo se quedó allí, mirando a Sora y luego a la lápida.

__

Maldición, Izumi ¿por qué tuviste que hacer esto? Sacrificarte por los demás. Es mucho más fácil sacrificarse que ver como otro lo hace ¿por qué no dejaste que yo lo hiciera entonces? Tu pensamiento egoísta es mi pensamiento egoísta… demonios, ni siquiera sé porqué te extraño tanto. Nunca supe nada de ti, más allá de tu fascinación exagerada por "lo desconocido", ah, claro, y que tu color favorito es el amarillo. Nunca te entendí, ni intenté hacerlo, y eso es lo que más me molesta…

Mimi se lamentó. Le hubiese gustado conocer más a Koushiro. Es cierto que eran compañeros, y que ella recordaba muy bien el día en que él llegó a su clase, pero antes de lo del Digimundo nunca le había dirigido la palabra…

__

¿Por qué? Yo soy una persona muy sociable, siempre lo he sido, tengo muchos amigo y siempre estoy conociendo gente nueva, pero nunca me interesé por Izzy hasta aquel día en el campamento ¿por qué? La pregunta me está matando, me siento culpable, debí haberte prestado más atención, debí… no lo sé… tú eras el Conocimiento Izzy, ¿por qué crees que hice eso? ¿Por qué fuiste invisible ante mis ojos por tanto tiempo?

Joe se sacó sus nuevos lentes, húmedos por sus lágrimas. No parecía justo, Koushiro solo tenía nueve años, eso era muy poco vivir. Quería verlo, ahí, en ese momento, vivo, instalado frente a su computadora, ignorando las discusiones de los demás. Esa era su manera de ser, irritaba bastante, pero la extrañaba…

__

Durante toda nuestra aventura Digimon lo único que hice fue quejarme. Tai y Matt siempre me hacían callar, solo si no estaban demasiado metidos en sus propias peleas. Pero tu, Izzy, tu no. No me decías nada, ni un apoyo, ni un reproche. Y no solo conmigo, sino con todos. Solo hablabas de tus descubrimientos, nada sobre ti mismo. Izzy, debiste habernos dejado conocerte mejor, para al menos extrañar algo más de ti… nos dejaste tan poco…

Takeru se acercó a Hikari. Ambos niños se miraron a los ojos, buscando consuelo. Él tomó de la mano a la hermana de Taichi y miraron hacía la lápida. Koushiro era solo un poco mayor que ellos, solo un poco… pero se comportaba como si fuera mucho mayor, mayor, incluso, que sus propios hermanos. Se hicieron una promesa interna, no dejarían, ninguno de los dos, que algo como eso volviera a ocurrir. No se referían al Digimundo, sino a algo relacionado con sus propias vidas. Si algo así volviera a pasar, la Luz desaparecería, y la Esperanza también… pero no iban a permitirlo… no de nuevo.

Taichi apretó los puños y miró hacía la lápida sin expresión alguna en el rostro… hasta que leyó el nombre de Koushiro escrito en ella. Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. En su mente aparecieron escenas sucesivas del portador del Conocimiento en el Digimundo.

__

Cuando me encontré con él tras conocer a Koromon. Cuando escapaba de mí cada vez que intentaba golpear su computadora. Cuando me dijo lo que podía pasar con mi cuerpo en ese intento de rescatar a Sora. Cuando resolvió el enigma de las cartas que se suponía yo debía resolver. Uno tras otro, tantos sucesos… Cuando se comunicó conmigo mientras estaba de vuelta en la Tierra con Kari. Cuando Kari estaba enferma y yo lo único que hice fue gritarle. Cuando lo golpeé… Izzy, te pedí que me golpearas de vuelta después, pero te negaste, asegurando que a golpes nada se solucionaba… entonces, ¿cómo solucionabas las cosas, Izzy? Con tu computadora, con tus conocimientos… así fue como te enteraste de nuestro destino antes que nosotros ¿no? Ojalá no hubieras sido tan inteligente… ojalá no hubieses descubierto el fin de nuestra aventura… ¿para qué tanto conocimiento? ¿De qué sirve eso ahora si ya no estás? 

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por el rostro de Sora. Ella la sintió y la vio caer al suelo. Contuvo la respiración, esperando tal vez, que ese simple acto trajera a Koushiro a la vida de forma milagrosa, como podría, a lo mejor, haber ocurrido en el Digimundo. Pero nada pasó. Estaban en la Tierra ahora, y la magia no funcionaba aquí.

__

¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te rendiste a la posibilidad de buscar otra salida? Teníamos otro par de días antes de desaparecer ¿no? Era importante para nosotros el volver a casa, pero TODOS teníamos que volver. Estoy segura de que hubieses hallado otra manera… ahora, ya no queda nada… es demasiado vacío…

Con tu egoísmo (¡porque fue egoísmo el no habérnoslo dicho!) nos haces sentir ahora tal como tu estuviste durante tanto tiempo: solos…

No me parece justo, ¡no me parece justo! Con tu decisión los hiciste sufrir a ellos, tus amigos, a Tentomon, a los Digimons, a tus padres, y a mi, la chica en la que se supone ibas a confiar… si no te hubieras precipitado… pero no nos diste la oportunidad de ayudarte, y por eso te detesto, ¡te odio, Koushiro Izumi! Diste tu vida por nosotros de la peor manera posible. Y jamás te perdonaría si no fuera porque no tiene sentido mantener un rencor con un muerto, ¡porque estás muerto! Muerto tanto en el Digimundo como acá, así como en mi corazón. Has muerto y has congelado una parte de mí. Podré olvidar tal vez, pero esa parte quedará así, hasta que volvamos a vernos, Izzy, es una promesa. Tú lo quisiste así, me dijiste adiós y no quiero que ese recuerdo acabe conmigo. Solo hasta que nos volvamos a ver pensaré en ti, no antes, porque no vale la pena…preocuparse por un muerto…

Sora se puso de pie y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la lápida.

-hasta entonces, Izzy. – murmuró y dio media vuelta, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, y caminó lejos de aquella roca esculpida, y de todo el cementerio, para no volver a ese lugar nunca más… 

~Owari~

Notas:

Oe…historia triste parte tres. Creo que está vez me he pasado…

Está bien, tal vez hice a Sora demasiado rencorosa, pero es que no se puede aceptar una decisión así solo lamentándose, da rabia también, que aquel chico haya quedado sin esperanzas y que haya dado la vida por ti, aún sabiendo que quedarías traumatizado al enterarte. 

Este fic se lo dedico a Jesús… si, ya sé que este fic lo escribí antes de conocerte a ti, pero jamás se lo dediqué a nadie y creo que la persona indicada eres tú, ¿no crees? Más que más, con este fic descubrimos que tenemos los cables cruzados, jaja… en fin, este fic es tuyo ^^

Y para todo el resto de la gente que está leyendo esto: ¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Opinen! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les interesa la secuela?


End file.
